1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the area of implements for use in association with the human hand, such implements being particularly adapted for assisting a physical therapist in the performing of deep friction massage therapy.
2. The Prior Art
The most pertinent prior art known to the inventors are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,554,510 (1925) to Kirby entitled Massaging Device; 1,885,572 (1932) to Wood entitled Massaging Glove; 4,308,860 (1982) to Sanders entitled Scalp Massaging Implement; and 4,461,285 (1984) to Courtin entitled Manual Massager.
All of the above prior art devices relate to implements adapted for use in connection with the human hand in order to assist the party performing the massage in the execution of a particular type of massage or of the physical communicating of a particular type of sensation to the party receiving the massage, i.e., the patient.
Such prior art devices, while useful in their intended areas, are not relevant to the area of deep friction massage. The area of deep friction massage is of substantial importance in massage therapy and, particularly, in deep friction massage techniques which are most useful in the treatment of certain soft tissue dysfunctions, this particularly includes the ligaments and tendons of the arms, shoulders, legs, and ankles.
A limiting factor in the effectiveness of deep friction massage therapy has been the endurance and strength of the physical therapist. Deep friction massage differs from other types of massage in that it, as its name infers, must penetrate deeply on the skin of the patient such that appropriate contact can be made with the tendons and/or other affected tissue area. Deep friction massage must be preformed for a period of about 20 minutes in a fashion involving continual friction and reciprocation by the fingers of the therapist. The present invention addresses the limitations of strength and endurance of most physical therapist's hands and, thereby, provides a means for providing additional support to the fingers, hand, and wrist of the therapist so that a more effective massage therapy can be imparted to the patient.